


Kill what you can't save

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 比夏斯看见猫。
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Vicious
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Kill what you can't save

墙上有一块污迹。比夏斯重重坐到床尾，分开双腿，手肘撑在膝上，形成一个稳定姿势，然后盯着它瞧。绯红之眼仍在他的头脑里流动，额角血管跳到生疼。被锐化的感觉暂未恢复，光线和声音都变作猛烈刺激，他事先关上门窗，拉了窗帘，此刻在黯淡寂静里陷入半入定的状态。

绯红之眼的效果是增强感官与反应速度，副作用却也与之类似。神经因敏锐而变得脆弱，微小的情感被放大至无限，他见过用后陷入狂躁的人举枪无差别扫射，也见过有人情绪跳水到一边撞墙一边号叫。他当然不是那样软弱的类型，但长年依赖药物确实增加了副作用的时间和强度。以前他会抱着刀坐在房间一角，半句话不说，闻着另一人缭绕的香烟味渡过恢复期。他甚至记得那只夹烟的手会有兴奋的余颤。现在不再有人冒犯烟雾报警器。

比夏斯盯着那块长条污渍。它边角圆润，右边向上飞溅一道，有那么一点像猫。他眼前猩红一片，形状怪诞地弯曲，线条不断变动，像狂风下的水波。那东西也不例外：没多久它就变成一只真正的猫。隔着干扰的红色，他直觉判断是只黑猫。

它从墙上轻捷地跳下来，踱到他脚边，毛发细细扫过小腿肚。比夏斯并不怎么喜欢动物，鸟是为数不多的例外。因此他并没去摸它。它从地上抬起头，一双深浅不一的眼睛兀自发亮，目光灼灼地瞧着比夏斯。“怎么？”他问。猫甩甩尾巴，蹭地一下跳到他膝上，自顾自盘成一团。这讨厌劲着实熟悉。一度有人拎着酒瓶子晃进来，驾轻就熟瘫上他住处沙发，好像死了也要占他的棺材。

“下去。”比夏斯命令，“回你来的地方去。”

他不知道它究竟从哪儿来。他十七岁加入红龙，二十一岁和对方搭档，只听说那人是毛从贫民区捡来的孩子。听着像捡野猫。大多数人偏爱呼唤“游鸟”这一名号，也没什么错，高挑身材敏捷动作，条条对得上，只比夏斯觉得不对劲，心里将那人划作猫科。捉摸不透，随心所欲，灵敏而讨厌，会在深夜从门缝悄悄溜出去。

猫在他膝上不动。比夏斯拎着它脖颈皮把它丢到地上，它在脚边睁着眼睛和他对视。走开，他说，而它竟真的调转身子。他看着它轻捷地窜向外墙，一跃扒住窗框。事先合拢的玻璃窗不知何时开了，风把帘子一阵阵卷起来，拂过它覆着血红的漆黑皮毛。

“等一下。”

比夏斯开口。

斯派克闻言抬起头。他刚剃完须，从洗手间出来，正理着衬衫领子。

“他们打算在我们之中选一个继承人。你怎么想？”

“我没什么兴趣。”

比夏斯不快地眯起眼睛。

“你要逃避和我的对决吗？”

“你愿意这么说也可以。”斯派克耸耸肩，从床上拣起外套，甩到肩上，“除去领导权，还有别的东西能追求吧？”

“是别的女人吧。”

“我也会累，比夏斯。”斯派克走到门口，转过头定定看他。“我也会感到厌烦。”

“不必给软弱取这么多花名。”

比夏斯冷冷回答。斯派克偏偏头，不作声，脚尖在地上旋过半圈，眨眼间就要走出去。

“站住。”

留在屋里的人抄起一把短刀，纸一般的锋刃在指间粼粼反光。他瞪着门边上的人，表情暴戾。

“踏出这儿一步，我就杀了你。”

斯派克嗤笑起来。那是他这辈子听过最恼人的声音。

“你随意。”

只一秒，那个影子就浮出屋中弥漫的黑暗，融到阳光里去。比夏斯猛地掷出那片利器，它箭一般刺向斯派克的后背。

猫哀叫一声，被钉在窗框边，血流如注。比夏斯站起来，走过去，双手紧紧钳住它纤细的脖子，听见它惨叫，红色从伤口迸溅出来，洒得到处都是。

“我警告过你，”他咬牙切齿，“但你从来都不听。”

血渗过手指间的缝隙，在手背上小溪一样淌。他看着猫异色的眼睛逐渐突出，身子无力地在他手心挣扎，于是冷笑起来。它在他手里扭曲，变形，破碎，秀气的骨头从毛皮间戳出来，划伤他的掌心。被放大的感官加剧了疼痛，他的眼前红幕闪闪烁烁，像坏掉的室内灯。猫渐渐不动了，身体迅速僵冷，变得异乎寻常地坚硬，变得冰凉而狭长。

比夏斯眨眨眼：他死死攥着武士刀的刀刃，手心潮湿，地上积起一滩血泊。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Kill what you can’t save  
> what you can’t eat throw out  
> what you can’t throw out bury
> 
> What you can’t bury give away  
> what you can’t give away you must carry with you,  
> it is always heavier than you thought.
> 
> Margaret Atwood _November_


End file.
